Jealously Green
by OhLookItsCharlie
Summary: When Massie discovers that there is an alpha already at BOCD High, she will do anything to destroy her. But when she loses everything, she realizes something. Being jealously green wasn't worth loses it all, but will that be enough to stop her?


CHAPTER ONE

Block's Estate Massie's Bedroom Wednesday, September 1st, 2010 7:14 A.M.

"How do I look, Bean?" Massie Block questioned her small, black pug as she struck a pose.

Bean barked approvingly, causing a smug grin to plaster itself onto Massie's face. "I thought so," Massie said as she looked in the mirror. She sported a salmon colored Marc by Marc Jacobs silk ruffled shell top, brown leather pants by Gucci, and a pink vintage Chanel shoulder bag. ( m/set?.embedder=11024206&.svc=copypaste-and&id=133116216 )

"Massie!" Her mother, Kendra, called from the bottom of the waxed, wooden stairs.

She rolled her eyes and stuff her shoulder bag with her iPhone 4-which needed to be upgraded to an iPhone 5-and her lip gloss, along with a compact mirror, before snatching her black platform booties and waltzing downstairs.

She slid the shoes on, air kissed her mother goodbye, and made her way outside, ready to take on high school.

Block's Range Rover Back Seat Wednesday, September 1st, 2010 7:21 A.M.

"Hey hey hey," Alicia sang as she slid into the Range Rover, sliding her but across the leathrr seat to sit next to Massie.

"Hi," Claire giggled before dangling an animal cracker in the air. "Cracker?" She asked, putting the snack in her mouth and eating it wihout waiting for Alicia to answer.

"Hey Leesh," Massie said as Alicia held her hand out for an animal cracker.

Massie pretended to gag as Alicia put the cracker in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "Ew," She said. "Your actually EATING those?" She asked Alicia as Claire began to laugh.

"They're good," Alicia shrugged.

"And healthy." Claire persuaded, holding out an animal cracker for Massie to eat.

Massie snatched it, throwing it in her mouth, and spitting it back out do to it's stale taste. "Ew!" She shrieked, a sour look on her fake as Alicia and Claire went into hysterics laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dylan asked as she opened the door and slid in next to Claire, who held out an animal cracker for Dylan.

"The animal crackers' taste." Massie said as she eyed the ziploc bagged filled with them.

Dylan took the snack gratefully, and giggled. "They taste good."

Massie fake gagged and began to laugh, the girls joining in.

"Guess who?" Kristen asked as she slid in next to Alicia.

Dylan tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Yourr moommm?" Dylan burped loudly, causing the girls to burst with laughter.

"So.." Massie began "Are you guys ready to take over?" Massie asked, biting her lip, praying that atleast one other girl was as nervous as she was.

What if we DON'T take over?

If we split up?

If we become..*gulp* LBR's?

"Ugh," Alicia said, flipping her hair over her petite shoulder. "I'm nervous-and I'm not even the alpha!" She began to laugh, the others joining, and, at the moment, Massie wanted Alicia to be the alpha-only so she wouldn't have br under so much pressure-but then she realized she'd probably be a terrible beta to Alicia and end up an LBR and she no longer felt that way.

"I know, right!" Kristen said, sitting up straight. "High school is wayyy harder than middle school! The math classes are unbelievable!" She complained.

Massie took this as an oppertunity to show just how good of an alpha she was and a clique she had.

"Puh-leese," She said. "We will be fine. After all, we ARE the Pretty Committee, nothing stops us." She smirked once the girls began to gush over how correct she was and she prayed that she was right. That nothing and no one would stop them.

Because she didn't believe she could take over if she was stopped.. and she had a feeling that stopped is what she would be.

B.O.C.D. High Parking Lot 7:41 A.M.

Massie waited until Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen were out of the range rover before she got out, expecting all LBR's to be watching jealously.

But when Massie stepped out of the range rover, ready to tell the girls which song they would be walking to the beat of, she choked on her breath.

Across the parking lot, a group of extremely beautiful girls and mega hawt HART boys goofed off and flirted with each other as they perched themselves up on a silver ferrari.

The prettiest girl-who Massie had SWORN she'd seen somewhere before-wore a long-sleeved flower printed long sleeve Asymmetric cardigan, white AX Paris PU shorts, a Cream Of The Top tee, and tan combat boots with floral fold over cuffs. Her hair was curled, half up and half down, the roots were brown, and faded into a honey red color. Her right leg was bent, the foot of the front bumper of the car, and the other leg straight. Her arms, perched up next to her, held her up as she looked at the guy standing infront of her in a cool way and laughed at something he said.

"Ehmagawd," Dylan whined. "I knew we had a reason to be worried." She huffed snatching the bag of animal crackers from Claire's hand, demolishing them.

Massie huffed, deciding to ignore Dylan's doubting comment. "Leesh," she said, voice weak. She cleared her throat, catching the attention of Alicia. "Find out all you can-no-find out EVERYTHING about them. Everything, don't leave anything out." She pursed her lips and eyed the girl.

Worst first day ever.. and it's barely started.

Cafe Table 17 11:34

Massie drummed her perfectly manicured nails against the cool granite table top. "What did you find out?" Massie asked Alicia, whom was currently drinking her Fiji water.

She held up a finger and slowly swallowed the sip of water in her mouth. "How many gossip points will I be getting?" She askes, her eyebrows raised

Massie squinted. "Gossip points? Why do-ugh, never mind. Fifty?" She offered, rolling her eyes. She didn't have time for this, she had destroying to do, but she needed the information from Alicia before she could do anything.

Alicia shook her head, "One hundred." She declared, causing Dylan to choke on her apple, Claire to chock on her snicker doodle cookies-ew!-and Massie and Kristen to gasp.

Massie rolled her lips together. "Fine." She said. "Now spill. Who's that." Massie says, pointing to a girl with long, shiny black hair.

"That," Alicia began. "Is Elizabeth Gillies. She's a player, a major one, but no one calls her a slut because she hasn't had sex with anyone yet, as soon as she does and continues to be a player, she'll be laybled a slut. She has a younger sister who is visiting their grandmother in California, her parents have split up, and her dad is the inventor of toaster strudles. And she's also a junior."

Dylan gasped when Alicia said this. "Toaster strudles?! Do you think I could get, like, a full year supply of them?"

"Who's the chick next to her?" Claire asks, referring to the girl with ash blonde hair.

"Oh," Alicia says, craning her neck to get a better look at her. "That's Sheilene Woodley. When she was fifteen she was diagnosed with tuberculosis and had to wear this chest thing as a one-year medical treatment, it worked, B-T-W, and now she plays the french horn, runs track, and is on the A-B Honor Roll, and is a junior."

Massie frowned. If a girl could fight cancer, she could fight anything.

"Ehmagawd," Kirsten said sympathetically. "That's so sad." Her eyes filled with sorrow before she noticed my glare and turned back to her extra credit work.

"Who's that girl?" Dylan asked with a mouthful of potatoe chips, pointing to a girl with long red hair-which WASN'T a frizzy mess like Dylan's.

"Bella Thorne." Alicia says. "She has dyslexia, but has ALL AP classes, her friends call her Einstein because, y'know, Albert Einstein had dyslexia too. She SHOULD be a sophmore, but she skipped a grade over the summer and is now a junior, she competes in the beauty pageant 'Miss Teen NY,' and finished in third."

"Who finished in second?" Claire asked, propping her elbows the table.

"Cher and Claure Lloyd."

Claire's eyes widened. "That's my name!" She said with a smile on her face.

Massie rolled her eyes in jealousy-now Kuh-Laire had a bond with an upperclassmen and she didn't.

"The two names are spelled differently." Alicia explained. "Your name is spelled C-L-A-I-R-E, and her name is spelled C-L-A-U-R-E."

'Ha,' Massie thought. 'Take that.'

Claire shrugged and stole one of Dylan's potatoe chips.

"That's them, right?" Massie asks, pointing to a brunette with wavy shoulder length hair, and another with mid-back length hair.

Alicia nodded. "They are nearly polar opposites. Claure used to be YouTube famous, but quit when she scored an audition for The Fosters. She was accepted, but didn't take the job. Cher, however, is the athletic one. Of course, she's still glamorous, but she's so NAWT afraid to get dirty. Oh, and their juniors."

Kristen kept her face in her books as Dylan and Claire shared the bag of chips.

"The blonde?" Dylan asked.

"Dove Cameron." Alicia said. Massie grimaced-no more using Dove soap for her face. "She loves to act, sing, and dance, but she has stage fright and sticks to dancing. When she was a freshman she tried to overthrow Ariana with her clique and when she failed she was a TOTAL LBR for, like, the rest of the year. Over the summer, when she went to England, Ariana went there too and they made up, so now she's sophmore beta."

"Go get more chips." Dylan ordered Claire mockingly.

"No can do." Claire replies. "My legs fell asleep."

"Come with me, then."

Massie ignored Dylan and Claire and furrowed her brows. Ariana.. Ariana..  
"And Ariana is..?"

"Ariana is the overall alpha of BOCD High. She's been in commercials for Flinstone's Vitamins when she was younger, Neosporin, and Macy's. She was also on the cover of Hot Spotz: Celebs, Gossip, and Fashion, and Covergirl."

Massie's eyes widened. She DID know her! She had been a Covergirl for crying out loud!

Alicia continued, "Her mom is the CEO of HPCGF Magazine, Her dad is the manager of 3oh!3, she's been to LOTS of celebrity gatherings, and she gave Lady Gaga her 13th Grammy a couple of years ago."

Massie huffed, ready to ask about the rest of the girls but was cut off by the bell.

"I'll see you guys later," Kristen hugged Massie goodbye, along with Alicia and decided not to question Dylan and Claire's whereabout's.

Gymnasium Locker Room 1:02 P.M.

Claire pulled the hem of her gym shorts down lower to cover her thighs in attempt to stop the whistles made by guys when she walked by. She had bought her gym shorts two sizes smaller so it wouldn't be baggy like the other girls', but now they basically weren't shorts, but silk, short short leggings.

Massie, however, didn't think to do this, and complained about how she was wearing 'boy clothes.'

Claire sat on the benches and waited for Coach Davenport to call her name to give her the physical-a first day of school procedure-so she could change out of the exposing shorts.

"Tinker Bell!" A guy yelled from across the gym. Claire looked in his direction to see who he was referring to as 'tinker bell,' and found he meant her. "Nice legs!" He shouted, winking at her and licking his lips.

"Don't mind him," A girl said next to Claire. She turned to see who it was and found Ariana. Her hair was up in a large ballet bun, and, it seemed, she had come up with the same idea Claire had, because her shorts were small as well. 'I'm Ariana." She smiled.

Claire smiled and introduced herself. "Looks like we had the same idea." She pointed out, pointing to Ariana's shorts.

"Ermagawd!" She laughed. "Great minds think alike, huh?"

Claire laughed as well and noticed Ariana had changed out of her combat boots and into Nike Air's. Just like her.

"You any good at dancing?" Ariana asked. Claire could feel her palms grow clammy as Massie looked her way, glaring when she saw who Claire was talking to.

"Yea," Claire asked. "Why?" But she knew why. Ariana was about to ask her to be on the dance/cheer team.

"You should try out for the varsity dance team." She suggested, causing Claire to smile. "We represent the school, and it's a gaurantee you'll be popular." She persuaded.

Claire shook her head. "It doesn't matter if it'll make me popular," She answered truthfully. "But I'm SO trying out."

Ariana smiled, "Great! Tryouts are Friday at the end of the day, this period. I'll send you the routine." Ariana got up to leave but Claire called after her.

"Um, I need your number..?" Claire rolled her lips together, hopping she didn't come off too strong.

Ariana laughed at herself, "Sorry, guess you DO need my number, huh?" She took our her iPhone-Claire guessed it was a 5-and handed it to Claire. "Put your number in, yea?"

Claire nodded, inputting her number and sending herself a text. "Can I bring my friend to tryout, too?" Claire asked, handing the phone back to Ariana and standing up.

"Sure," Ariana said. "But she has to be built like you-sexual appearance wise." Ariana pointed to Claire's thigh, which happened to be the perfect size.

"We don't need any boney girls-" She looked around the gym until she found Massie. "-Like her. She has, like, no skin. That's not a good look.. at all." She shook her head and turnes back to Claire. "So no skeletons, got it?" She said in a jokingly tone.

Claire laughed and nodded, "Got it."

"Alright," Ariana looked at Massie and frowned. "See ya later Tinker Bell-I'll text you."

Claire laughed at the nick name, "Later."

Claire would've told Massie why she was talking to Ariana but class ended and she hurried home-she got a ride from Cam-with her gym uniform on, being that gym was the last class of the day.

Llyon's Estate Claire's Bedroom 3:16 P.M.

Claire bit her lip as she responded to Cam's iM, her heart fluttering.

Claire: Keep your eyes north of the equator when we are in public, mister.

A knock on the door startled Claire, causing her to jump slightly. She ran to the door and swung it open, causing the doorknob to hit the wall due to the force she used.

It was Todd.

"Your phone has been going off for some time." He says mindlessly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Claire gaped at him, "Why are you just not bringing it up here?" She asked, unlocking her new iPhone5.

"Are you annoyed?" He asked with a smug grin.

She furrowed her brows and looked at him. "Kinda, yea." She said matter-of-factly.

He threw his head back, laughing. "Then you know why."

Claire glared at him before she started laughing with him. "Scram, kid." She said softly closing the door.

She went to her messages and clicked on 'Unknown Number,' quickly added the number to her contacts as 'Ariana G.' and responded to her texts.

Ariana: Hey it's air balloon, me and a couple of friends are having a get together at my house, are you in?

Ariana: Sorry, I meant Ariana. That pesky auto correct. (:

Claire admired the way Ariana typed her smiley faces, and decided that was how she would type them as well.

Claire: Don't worry about it & I'm in.  
Claire: (:

Claire smiled at her screen. What had Massie been so worried about? Ariana was a GREAT friend.. if they were even friends.

Ariana: Great! Do you need a ride?

Claire: Kinda, if that's okay.

Ariana: Don't worry, I've got gas! Pick you up in 10?

Claire: See you then (:

Claire gave Ariana her address, lock her phone, threw her phone on her bed, and ran to her closet to find something to wear.

Seven minutes later, Claire was dressed in black All-Match trendy ripped leggings, Saunt Laurent Black Rangers ankle boots, an 'Explicit Content' white crop top with the back torn, and a Lipsy Quilted biker backpack. Her hair was in the same style, messy beach waves.

Claire grabbed her EOS Lip Balm and put a thin layer on her full lips, shived the lip balm, her phone, head phones, and her wallet into the backpack before trudging down the stairs.

"Hey Tinker Bell," Ariana says when I get of the last step. She had been here already, but Todd, being Todd, had opened the door and began to chat with her with out letting me know she had arrived.

"Hey Arianna." I smiled, giving Todd's arm a small shove, telling him to get lost.

"You ready?" She ask. I nod, gesturing for her to lead the way to her car.

"Wow," Claire says when Ariana pulls up to her home. "It's like a penthouse, just bigger." She looks around the garden in awe.

"It's kinda over the top, sorry." Arianna apologizes, opening the door for me.

"Thank you, and don't worry about it," Claire reassures. "It's cool."

Ariana nods before softly grabbing Claire's wrist and taking her to the living room.

Claire inhaled through her nose-guilt overwhelming her. Here she was, in a room filled with room Massie hated, some she didn't know, but if she had known them, she'd hate them.

"Hey guys," Ariana says in a confident voice. "This is Claire. Claire this is-"

"Hey, it's Tinker Bell!" The guy from earlier shouts, winking in my direction, earning a slap in the back of the neck from his friend.

Ariana rolls her eyes at him and laughs. "Are you done, Jake?" She asks teasingly. "Anyway, I want you to meet Sheilene, Elizabeth, Victoria, Zayn, Harry, Michael, Mark, T.J., Kyle, Justin, Corey, Liam, Rowan-my sister-Marcel, Bella, Peyton, Danial-Zayn's brother-Augustus, Dove,G. Hannelius, Mia, Cher and her twin sister Claure." Ariana points to each of them as she says their names.

"Forgetting someone?" The guy that commented about my legs says.

"I wish," Ariana mumbles, earning laughs from everyone. "That's Jake-"

"Tsk tsk, give her the full name, will you?" He says, smirking at me, his eyes raking my legs.

Ariana huffs. "Jake T. Austin-there, happy?"

Jake grins, sipping from his water bottle. "Very,"

This wasn't very good, but I'm trying here! I re wrote the beginning like.. twelve times XD, so you dont know how happy I was to finally have a some what good first chapter written.

Goal: Five Reviews and I'll update (I don't care if one person does all five, as long as it's five(: )

Bye anyway!

XD 


End file.
